1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an adaptive placement system and method and more particularly to an adaptive substrate placement system and method.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Substrate processing systems for semiconductor, LED or other suitable applications often require very accurate transfer and placement of substrates within the system to facilitate low process variability. Variables which affect the placement precision may include vibration, movement of the substrates on the transport system or within process modules of the processing system, thermal effects or otherwise. To overcome such variability, systems have added sensors and algorithms that attempt to detect and correct for such variables which affect the placement precision. In practice, the amount of error and variability is very sensitive to factors such as calibration accuracy, sensor variability or otherwise. Accordingly, there is a desire for a substrate placement system that is repeatable, precise and insensitive.